All because I stink at Narrating
by Tanya-jklo-budgiekeet-whatever
Summary: I start what was supposed to be a romantic tragety, but everyone interupts. I tell them, I tell them: THE NARRATOR KNOWS ALL! Do they listen? no. WHY ME? WHY? plz R
1. I Start The Tragety

This is just something I wrote out of the blue. It will probably stink, but I tried. I TRIED!

Everyone sits in the…

BB: who exactly is everyone?

Narrator: everyone in the titans tower.

BB: what if we throw a party and everyone in the entire world is there?

Narrator: DO NOT QUESTION THE NARRATOR! THE NARRATOR KNOWS ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BB: Oo

Where was I?

BB: You were at th—

Narrator: SHUT UP!

O yea…

So, all the titans… DID YOU HEAR THAT, BEAST BOY! **EVERYONE IN THE TOWER MEANS THE TITANS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

BB: understand what?

Narrator: I wasn't talking to you.

BB: But you said…

Narrator: I _SAID_ I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!

_Anyway_…the titans are sitting…

CY: sitting where, for cryin' out loud?

Narrator: I WAS GETTING TO THAT!

Everyone: Oo

BB: who is everyone?

Narrator: (migrane) O boy…

STAR: of what boy are you speaking? Are there not millions of boys throughout the world?

Narrator: (somehow musters enough patience to explain to Star) figure of speech.

STAR: and what exactly are these (O.o) words? What does the . mean?

Narrator: that is an underscore.

STAR: under whose score is it? Does it mean that a word is really under the nearest score?

Narrator: Star…

STAR: Oh! I understand now! (Flips through dictionary) it means to continue on forever and ever!

Narrator: That's…

STAR: suddenly appears in teacher uniform with blackboard and glues everyone to desks So, by calculating the eunorfation percionation by multiplying the nasturdition cerfus by z, I calculated that the preceeding speech mozilla curriculum is actually semi-curricular!

Everyone: …

STAR: instead of "oo" it was:

Narrator: o boi…

STAR: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!

Everyone: …

RAE: um…

STAR: (cackles maniacally and dives out of window, breaking it)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A (gets whisked away on a magical rainbow to fairyland and shrinks into a prune) I AM A PRUNE! FEAR ME, OR SUFFER! (Wiggles at passing fairies, who run away screaming like they just saw the grinch)

I dunno what you think, but I thought it was funny! Plz R&R


	2. I Blow Up

Narrator: One day, I was sitting insi—

BB: Who are you, anyway?

Narrator: I AM JEAN-MICHELLE CUSTEAU!

BB: REALLY? OMG! I LOVE YOUR SHOW! NOW I WILL HAVE **PROOF** I MET YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!

RAE: Um…(very suddenly jumps up and crashes through ceiling) WHEEE! I JUST BROKE EVERY BODY IN MY BONE! HI, YOU LITTLE BROKEN PEOPLE! PPPRRRFFFKKSHT!

CY: (Wobbles in) I have a problem with my hiney…

Narrator: that I—

CY: O MY MOLDY UNDERWEAR SOAKED IN MR. CLEAN! IT IS THE GREAT GOD OF… PEOPLE! I AM NOT WORTHY! (Sinks down so much that he melts through the floor into that weird space between the ceiling downstairs and the floor)

Suddenly, a pink poodle floats by on a yellow smiley-face balloon.

BB: Hey, how come you get to call for yellow poodles on pink smilies or whatever?

Narrator: Because I am the narrator.

BB: suddenly, a bubble appears around Narrator and he floats away to fairyland where he blows up like a balloon until he floats. The fairies tie her down and use her to celebrate new-years.

CY: (muffled) Hey, where is robin?

Suddenly… CRASH!

Every villain the Titans have ever faced crashes through the wall, dressed up in bikinis.

Villians: (dance can-can to their singing)You should have bought it when you saw it at MARDEN'S!

Robin: WOW! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A PRIVATE COMERCIAL! ALL OF MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! (He jumps up, his eyes sparkling, and crashes his head through the ceiling. He hangs there and yells praises at his god from the roof)

STAR THE PRUNE: (is kicked from fairyland into water and the water makes her expand to her starfiery self) Add water, and I grow to almost ten times my size! BUY STAR THE PRUNE TODAY!

STAR: (Suddenly regains sanity and flies over to the titans tower roof and sees robin's head)

ROB'S HEAD: (Singing) OO BABY, BABY! BABY, BABY! OO, BABY, BABY!

STAR: Oh, no! Robin has lost his head! The world has truly lost its big fat brain! (Grabs Robin by the head and falls into the ocean)

BB: That's IT! I WANNA RUN AWAY AND JOIN THE INSANITY OF IT ALL! O YEA BABY! I AM INSANE! KLOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFT! (Suddenly appears in bikini) THIS WORLD HAS LOST IT'S BIG FAT BRAIN!

RAE: (Somewhere in space) I CAN SEE THE SUN! THE SUN HAS COME TO GET ME! I AM SAVED! (Explodes into a comet, shoots back to Jump City and blows the tower up)


	3. WHY?

Narrator: Why me, lord? WHY?

ROB: (still singing) oo blubly, blubly! Blubly blubly!

STAR: O MY FAIRY GOD PARENTS WEARING SPAGETTI STRAPS! **ITS ALIVE! **(cowers in corner and explains to passing fish how the world lost its big fat brain)

BB: (in bikini, with woman's voice) O, my dear Cyborg! Whatever has become of you? WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

RAE: (Somehow regains sanity) WHY ME LORD? I AM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

STAR: suddenly busts through water and flies up to the nearest rainbow) I must depart now, dear friends! Good-bye!

ROB'S HEAD: (busts off Robin's body and goes flying into Starfire, knocking her off the rainbow) O, STAR! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOO!

BOTH: (Get sucked up by rainbow vortex into Ponyland)

PRUNE: Welcome to Ponyland! I AM A PRUNE! **HIII!**

STAR: (Inflates into balloon) IT IS A PRUNE! FEAR IT ABOVE ALL ELSE! MUAHAHAHA! (Deflates and dances off into the stars, where she shrinks back into a prune)

RAE: (Turns into choo-choo train and sings) O, ITS RAE THE LITTLE CHOO-CHOO! SHE TAKES YOU TO WHEREVER YOU MAY WANT TO BE! LAAAAAA!

CY: (Somehow reincarnates himself) OOO! I WANNA RIDE THE CHOO-CHOO! WHEEE!

BB: ME TOO! (ties the poor narrator balloon to train) WEEE!

CY: GO AT 1500 MILES AN HOUR AND GO FLYING OFF A BROKEN TRACK, PLEASE!

ALL THREE: (Go at 15000 miles an hour and go flying off broken track) WAAHHOOO! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! HOORAY!


End file.
